


I'm Here Jean

by levizoe (Samulette)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, and i know it say's marco but he's still dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samulette/pseuds/levizoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marco? Marco, where are you?<br/>--------<br/>Really small ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here Jean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwi-knight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kiwi-knight).



"Marco?" Marco looked at Jean as he shouted Marco's name in this sleep. "Marco? Marco, where are you?"

"I'm here Jean." Marco said, met with no response.

"Marco, please." Jean cried, fear in his voice.

"I'm here Jean!" Marco said again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." A small cry, almost a wrangled sob, came out of Jean's mouth.

"Don't cry Jean, I'm fine.:

"Why did I..."

"It's just a nightmare Jean. Please, wake up!"

"Jean?" Marco heard a small voice next to Jean's bed. "Wake up Jean." Armin poked him and Jean snapped out of his intense dream.

"Where's-" Armin cut Jean off mid-sentence.

"You had another nightmare." Armin dead-panned.

"Oh... oh yeah." Jean replied. "Did I wake you up?"

"It's fine." Armin said with a sympathetic look. "I understand. You're not the only one who has nightmares."

"I'm the only one who's this pathetic." Jean said.

"You're not pathetic Jean. You're just human. Go back to bed, I'll wake you up again if you have a nightmare."

"Th... Thanks Armin." Jean and Armin both went back to bed.

"Sometimes in moments like these, I forget that no one can hear me." Marco sighed.

"When I first died, I felt so at peace... No more titans or corrupt goverments or lazy officers. But I'd face a million titans with no one by my side but lazy officers, if it meant you could see me Jean." As Jean slept Marco gave him a small peck on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> That was short and kinda sad. Wow. This is my first SNK fic? My first finished fic?  
> I miss Marco


End file.
